


Dreams Made Real

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-11
Updated: 2009-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/"><b>slashthedrabble</b></a> prompt 001 "fantasies"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dreams Made Real

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**slashthedrabble**](http://slashthedrabble.livejournal.com/) prompt 001 "fantasies"

"Of what do you dream?"

The voice came softly out of the night disrupting his solitude, but Boromir did not mind. Aragorn's presence was a balm on a jagged wound.

"Of us in Gondor after Sauron's defeat."

"Is that all?" Closer now, more soothing than the rocking of a gentle sea.

"Hands, scarred and calloused; skin flushed from travel and the sting of winter's cold. Heated breath, the scratch of beard against my neck."

"Must we wait for victory before such fantasies are made real?"

Boromir rose to face Aragorn, his answer evident in the matching burn in his eyes.


End file.
